Twilight 25 Challenge: Round 5
by Minnakoda
Summary: Entries for the 5th round of Twilight 25.  A combination of drabble and oneshots, none of which star a B/E happily ever after. Did not complete prompts  oops!
1. Prompt 2: Wine Glass

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<br>Prompt: 2 - Wine Glass (Photo)  
>Pen Name: minnakoda<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"No, hell no."<p>

Edward slammed his hands down on the table so hard that it shook. My poor wine glass served as the token casualty while we rehashed the same old argument.

"Edward, seriously, do you expect me to just be fine with chaste kisses and handholding until I die of sexual frustration? Change me or we're through."

"Bella…." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, Edward, this isn't fair to me. I want a real relationship with someone who treats me as an equal. Since you're obviously not capable of this, let me go find someone who is."

* * *

><p>Another fun round of the twilight25 to inspire me to maybe return to writing my fic one day. We'll see if that works. Enjoy my drabble.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. I don't even own all the books anymore.


	2. Prompt 8: Daydream

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 8 - Daydream  
>Pen Name: Minnakoda<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I close my eyes, and there he is.<p>

Hand. Lips. Tongues. Teeth. Cool, hard flesh pressing against soft, warm curves. They're everywhere and yet still it's not enough.

I sigh deeply as I lose myself in the daydream, knowing that that is all it will ever be. A soft noise brings me out of my musings and I turn to face him.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing." I mumble, turning away guiltily. It should be Edward's hands I'm fantasizing about, but I can't help how desperately I want, _need_, to feel his brother's hands, exploring places that Edward will never experience.

* * *

><p>I had the sweetest dream about Jackson the other night. It inspired me to get back to work on these.<p> 


	3. Prompt 3: Laundromat

**The****Twilight****Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 3 - Laundromat (Photo)  
>Pen Name: Minnakoda<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I've been watching him come here for months. Every Sunday, 2pm, wearing exactly the same loose fitting jeans and threadbare black t-shirt which hug his fit and toned body, he comes to wash his clothes.<p>

Every Sunday, I sit here, folding my laundry and repressing the urge to lick, lick, lick those chiselled abs that peek out whenever he reaches up to scratch the back of his neck. Which he does, often.

Today's the day. I slip my wedding ring into my pocket and introduce myself.

"Howdy ma'am, the name's Jasper."

He smirks and leans in closer, overwhelming me completely.

* * *

><p>There's something sexy about a man who does the laundry. Wish I had one of those :P<p> 


	4. Prompt 6: Ambivalence

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 6 – Ambiva lence  
>Pen Name: Minnakoda<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"You don't seem excited about getting married, Bella"<p>

"I'm not."

"Is it Edward, or the wedding, or…?"

"Meh." I shrug, trying to shake off Rosalie's persistent line of questioning.

"Seriously Bella, you don't seem to give a shit so why the fuck are you marrying that prick?" Rose is pissed now, she doesn't understand my ambivalence.

"Rose, he won't change me unless we're married. If he doesn't change me, the Volturi will come and we will all die. Sue me if I'm not excited about marrying an asshole to save your life."

"Shit." She gets it.

I have no choice.

* * *

><p>Edward really has no sense of responsibility for his actions, this is one of the things that bugs me about canon. He gets involved with Bella even though he knows the risks to himself, his family and her. Then he abandons her, while a psycho is after her, then he tries to isolate her from the people who would protect her, forces her into a marriage she doesn't really want, refuses to compromise, and then calls his unborn child a monster. I mean seriously Eddie. This is all about Bella taking responsibility for Edward's actions.<p> 


	5. Prompt 21: The Sea

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: 21 – the Sea (Photo)  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Minnakoda  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s)**: Jacob  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Every year on this date, I find myself drawn to the cliffs edge. I can't help but wonder what possessed her to jump. She seemed like she was finally recovering after that leech broke her heart, but then she goes and hurls herself off a cliff.<p>

I dove in after her, that day. I was just in time to see her go over, taking with her my hopes for our future. We never found her body.

We never found the red head again either.

It's painful. This hope.

Hope that she has become my enemy, and hope that she hasn't.

* * *

><p>Kinda cruel ending huh? I'm gonna see if I can punch out the next 20 prompts in 10 days. Woo. Lets see how that works out, huh. Poor Jake, if he never rescued her would he hold out hope?<p>

Disclaimer blah blah I don't own twilight or clean pants.


	6. Prompt 5: Snow on the trees

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: 5 – Snow on the trees (Photo)  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Minnakoda  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s)**: Bella  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here**:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Between the frost in the sharp winter air and the cold body pressed firmly against me, I was freezing. This wasn't my biggest concern though. Who cares that my fingers are turning blue from the cold when my face is turning blue from anoxia.<p>

Her cold hand gripped tighter around my neck as she dragged my body slowly backwards across the clearing. Six enormous wolves snarled at the movement and crimson splatter across the snow as it dripped down my arm.

I prayed for unconsciousness. There's only so much a girl can take.

"Please, Victoria, just let me die now."

* * *

><p>Ehh, I don't know that this is really great but its better than a kick in the teeth. I mean, Bella would totally give up that easily.<p> 


	7. Prompt 4: Messy Bed

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

**Prompt**: 4 – Messy Bed (Photo)  
><strong>Pen Name<strong>: Minnakoda  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s)**: Bella/Emmett  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T

**Photo prompts can be viewed here**:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"What have you been doing in here, love?" He sneered at me as I backed myself into the corner.<p>

I cast my gaze across the mussed up sheets of the bed and turned red as I realised what he must be able to smell, then I turned white as I thought about who he might be able to smell and how he would react.

"You little whore, how could you fuck that neanderthal!"

"I.."

A sharp slap cut off my response and I screamed for Emmett as Edward began dragging me back toward the bed.

"Get. Off. My. Mate. Edward."

* * *

><p>Ehh. I think this is T for language, it's more implied sex than actual sex, right? Also – I recently discovered that BellaEmmett fics are kinda hot. I definitely did not think they would be. Have you read **Time Will Tell** by **December Jinx** yet? It's awesome! There's time travel!


End file.
